Undyne the Truly Undying
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: A battle with the monster, a fight with the heroine, the fate of all monsters falls upon the outcome of this legendary battle. What if the heroine were to win?


The heroine stood before the human, her spears glinting in the darkness that was the cave. Her armor was black, covered in various scratches, one large scar across the white heart across its center. Her hair was torn, the pony tail it normally was in having snapped, leaving it all to fall upon her shoulders. The human had a simple pair of ballet shoes on, a strange tutu adorning them for whatever reason. Clutched in their hands was a small bread knife, its serrated edge coated in dust. It had a wicked smile upon its face as it stood ready for battle, though it was covered in many scars, some wounds leaking fresh blood upon the stones. For a while, they stood among the stalactites, their points sharpened and rough.

Spears whistled through the air, some of them shattering against the ground into beautiful shards of blue light. The human rolled across the floor, dodging several spears that missed inches from their body, There was loud grunts from the Heroine, as she picked up several boulders. She hurled them towards the human, whose eyes widened in fear. Shattering magic mixed with disintegrating boulders, as the human rolled and dodged between both, barely able to avoid the onslaught.

There was a roar of anger, of rage that seemed to shake the very rocks upon the walls, a solitary glowing crystal falling from the ceiling, before she charged. The heroine's spear was clutched firmly in her hand, it swinging towards the human who barely managed to dive out of its way, the weapon nicking their clothes slightly.

The human struck back with a jagged knife, it bouncing off the armor the heroine wore. There was a manic laugh, a roar of triumph, and spears seemed to surround the human. As one, they all darted towards the human. Many of the weapons made glancing blows, but enough of them hit the human in vital spots. With a cry of pain, the knife was dropped from their hand, a spear sticking out from its shoulder. They gritted their teeth and made to grab at the knife, when a solid boot kicked them backwards, causing the human to tumble backwards, their body scratched by the jagged rocks.

The spears dissipated into light blue sparkles, as the heroine approached, her figure large and menacing. Faint light seemed to sparkle out of their left eye, as she kept a hand firmly grasped around the weapon in her hands. For a second, the human looked terrified, their good hand grasping at their pockets for anything of worth.

"This is what you deserve, you stupid little brat!" Undyne roared, as she lifted her spear upwards, plunging it into the heart of the human. A manic smile lined her face before it was wiped off for a second, a plastic dagger sticking out of her neck.

The human had a cruel smile upon its face, before it yanked the dagger out, their arm falling limp to the rock covered ground. Blood stained the purple rocks red all around her, as the faint image of their red SOUL flickered into existence for a short while, before it shattered like glass in front of Undyne.

There was silence for a short while, until it was broken by the jagged breaths of Undyne herself. Slowly, a small monster poked its head out from cover. The monster child was a young one, barely half Undyne's height, with spikes sitting upon its spine. However, it seemed to lack any arms or hands to grab with. Slowly the monster child approached Undyne, watching her in awe.

"You stopped the evil human!" He said cheerfully. "Wow! You're amazing Undyne!" Undyne just gave the kid a faint smile, holding a hand up to the wound on her neck, grimacing slightly.

"Heh. Of course I am." She said, a slight smirk on her face. However, as she prepared to walk away, her body flickered, earning a gasp from the monster child. She looked down upon her body, her armor and gloves hugging it tightly. However, for a brief second, her entire form flickered, before it solidified once again. She gave a harsh laugh, before she continued walking on.

"Wh-What's happening?" The monster child said, keeping up with the heroine.

"Heh...Last attack there got me kiddo.." She said, her body beginning to flicker, yet she grunted and closed her eye. Her form solidified for a while as she continued on. "Not yet...Just...let me reach them."

"W-where are you going?"

"To see Alphys, before I go." She said, her footfalls echoing in the silence that was Hotland.

"Yo-you can't go!" He said. "Who's going to protect the monsters?"

"Heh...I guess that'll-" She grunted, her body flickering before it solidified once more. "up to you squirt." She gasped, her hands clenched tight. "One day kiddo...You'll be just as powerful as I was."

"Undyne.." The monster kid started, tears beginning to form in his eyes, dripping upon the hot stones.

She only kept walking forward, her gaze locked onto the horizon. There was the slight pattering of distant footsteps quickly approaching the two of them.

"Undyne!" A feminine voice cried out. The bridge in front of them wobbled slightly, as a yellow humanoid lizard approached, a lab coat draping their body as glasses clung to their face barely. She had sweat covering her body as she ran, barely making it across the wooden bridge before stopping for a breath.

A faint smile grazed Undyne's body, as she held out her arms to Alphys, her legs failing as Alphys managed to barely catch her. The monster kid gasped, as Undyne's body was slowly melting, her scales and armor slowly bubbling.

"He-Heya Al." She spoke casually, despite her body melting in front of them. A quiet gasp escaped Alphys, tears already streaming down their face.

"Y-you stopped them." Alphys stammered out. "B-but.."

"I don't have long, huh?" She asked. Alphys didn't say anything, her falling tears signifying the answer. "It's alright...I stopped em, I saved everyone after all."

"U-Undyne." She started,

"I didn't think I could..." She confessed, her hand slowly melting into goop. "I didn't think I could last as long as I did.." She laughed.

"Y-you d-did g-great." Alphys stammered, trying in vain to not cry.

"Everyone's safe, right?" She asked, portions of her legs beginning to melts into a puddle, as her armor slowly dripped onto the hot stones like black tar.

"E-everyone's s-safe." Alphys said.

"Then...I can die happy." She said, giving a faint smile to Alphys. Her face slowly began to droop, her eye closing peacefully.

"U-Undyne I..." Alphys started, but was interrupted by Undyne tapping their heads together, a faint half smile on their face.

"You have to finish Mew Mew Kissy for me, alright?" She said, earning a sniffle from Alphys, who looked close to bawling their eyes out. They only gave a nod in response. There was a great sigh that found its way out of Undyne, her body melting into a blob of blue and black, with tinges of red as her hair mixed in. It stained Alphy's clothes, yet she never let go.

There was a faint sigh from the pile, before it began to slowly break apart. Bit by bit, pieces began to dry up, breaking into specs of dust. Slowly, the goop turned into nothing but blue and gray dust, already parts of it being blown by the wind.

The bawling came from the monster child first, his tears staining the hot stones once more as he looked at the dust that was once his hero.

Alphys began to sob and bawl not long after, snorts and sniffles escaping her as her tears splashed onto her coat.

A cry that seemed to tear and resonate within the heart of monsters was heard through all of Hotland that night.


End file.
